


Sleepy Thoughts Seeing Us as Astronauts Chapter One

by CherubFace



Series: Sleepy Thoughts Seeing Us as Astronauts [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubFace/pseuds/CherubFace
Summary: Modern It AU where a hybrid gene exists that gives most people wings.Some of the Loser's have the gene but Mike is sure he doesn't have it...or (SPOILER ALERT) does he??? Dun duh DUH
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: Sleepy Thoughts Seeing Us as Astronauts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sleepy Thoughts Seeing Us as Astronauts Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my work!   
> A little heads up; the *** means there's a short time skip.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my work!!

Another day at sunny Derry High, Mike Hanlon thought to himself as he chained his bike up with his friend Richie. He looked up at the grey concrete building that seemed even more gloomy and depressing after the weekend. Mondays really did suck. It seemed like just yesterday they were sitting by the bonfire making s’mores and complaining about their first few weeks of senior year. Oh wait, that was yesterday.  
He looked up at the sky, watching his classmates and other students land swiftly on the lawn, their massive wings neatly tucked behind them as they walked into the building. Some kids weren't so swift and practically crashed into each other, still getting the hang of their new wings, definitely freshman. He looked at his fellow flightless friend, Richie, who was laughing so hard at some poor kid who just crash landed into another flightless kid. It reminded Mike of his dear friends and their first days flying into school. He looked up just in time to see them.

"Rich, sparrow boyfriend incoming."

Richie immediately stopped laughing as he turned to see Eddie zooming towards him with open arms, grinning. Mike could see the fear in Richie’s eyes.

"Fuck."

Richie made an “oof” sound as he managed to catch his smaller boyfriend but he stumbled backwards. Mike held his breath, waiting for the fall but Richie stayed on his feet, securely holding Eddie.

"Jesus, Eds, you could have killed me! Or worse, hurt yourself!" 

Eddie clung to him, his sparrow wings enclosing around them, tickling Richie’s nose.

"Sorry, I missed you!"

"You birdbrain, you guys saw each other yesterday."

Their friend Bev looked almost angelic and very sassy, as she hovered above them with her snowy owl wings, her loose sweater fluttering around her and her hands on her hips.

"So I can't say I missed my girlfriend?"

She turned to see Ben who was just getting off of his bike, following close behind was Stan with Bill flying above him. Bev blushed as she landed beside her boyfriend who kissed her on the cheek.

"You can say it." she kicked a pebble with her boot.

Ben’s face came close to hers.  
“Hi, I missed you Angel.” 

"Lovebirds!"

Bev glared at Richie who was still holding Eddie. 

"Ditto!"

Bev grabbed Ben's hand and walked ahead of the other boys.

"Today's gonna be f-fffuuuun!" Bill said cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself, I've got biology with Richie and Bev." Stan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be there too." Mike nudged his shoulder against his playfully.

Stan gave him a warm smile, making his heart flutter like hummingbird wings.

"I'm very grateful for you. You can try holding me back while I attempt to kill Richie with a scalpel!" 

“What was that, Uris??”

“Nothing, Trashmouth.”

Richie gave him an overly dramatic shocked expression.

“I am HURT, I tell you. HURT!”

"Okay, Rich, you can put me down now. People are staring…"

"Hey, you're the one who flew into my arms! Say the magic word and I'll put you down."

Mike, Stan and Bill were already making their way inside. Eddie glared at his boyfriend as he whisper-yelled in his ear.

"Put me the fuck down."

"I've taught you well!"

He kissed Eddie’s cheek and put him down gently. They made their way into the building hand in hand.

***

It was only the third lesson but Mike had been having trouble concentrating all morning. Mike's back had been bothering him all day. It started off as an annoying itch right by his shoulder blades but now it was more of a light scratching, like something was trying to get out. Maybe...wings? No. It couldn't possibly be a pair of wings. He didn't know anyone in his family who had the hybrid gene. It was probably just an itch, dry skin or maybe a bug bite. But when he looked at his best friend, Stan, the itch got worse and it felt like his whole body was vibrating. He knew he had to tell Stan or talk to someone about his feelings. 

Richie was making faces at Stan from across the room. Stan in return flipped him off when the teacher wasn’t looking and kept a very composed face. Mike crossed his arms and focused on Stan. He was very much infatuated with his dearest friend.

***

Gym was practically torture. Stan, who was on the track team, was wearing his tiny shorts and stretching. Mike couldn’t look away. Richie could sympathise with him, as his boyfriend was also on the track team since he found out his asthma was none existent. 

"Shit, did Eddie's shorts get shorter? Or did his socks get longer? Either way, DAMN!"

“Oh my GODS, that doesn’t even make sense Richie!” Eddie flipped him off but followed it with a wink as he joined his team. 

Richie watched Eddie eagerly as the track team stretched on the field. Mike was still eyeing Stan. His curls had a golden shine in the sun and those shorts were definitely way too short and those eyes, looking right at Mike. Shit, Stan was looking at Mike.  
But he couldn't look away. Stan smiled and waved. Mike smiled weakly and waved back, immediately hating himself. 

"You got the hots for Stan?"

"The fuck, Richard?!" 

Richie shrugged.

"I wouldn't blame you, Stan's ass looks fine in them shorts."

"Oh my gods, shut up!" 

"Yeah! Shut up Richie!" Bev yelled from the bleachers.

Richie held up his middle finger to her which Bev swiftly returned. She was wearing her sunglasses and had a lollipop in her mouth.

"H-hey, you're not surrounded by your usual cloud of...smoke!" 

She huffed at Bill.

"I promised Ben I wouldn't smoke at school. Trying to give it up all together."

"And she's doing a great job!"

"Thanks babe." She high fived Ben who then kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" She scrunched up her face at him and leaned forward so she could headbutt him softly. His hand immediately rested on the back of her neck comfortingly.

"Like death! Miss Back-stabbing-your-own-gender said I could still do gym since she always worked out while surfing the crimson wave but she forgot that not everyone is her and some of us have terrible periods!!"

Ben ran his hand through her outstretched wings. She sighed and relaxed them.

"How about we grab some burgers after school and watch a terrible movie?"

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering and just nodded.  
He kissed her nose and headed back to the other boys.

"You two are so sickenly sweet! I think I've got ten cavities."

"Shut up, Richie."

"Yeah, shut up, Richie!" Stan chimed in.

Eddie jogged beside Richie.

"Everyone’s ganging up on me, Eds!" 

Eddie kissed his cheek.

"Shut up, Richard."

Richie looked shocked to his very core as he watched Eddie jog ahead of him. Their friends couldn't help but laugh as Richie ran after his boyfriend dramatically, skinny arms and legs flailing about. 

"Dorks." 

Mike looked at Stan. He was one of the faster boys on the team, yet here he was, jogging beside Mike.

"Dorks in love." 

Stan smiled but rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go ahead. I'll see you guys after school." Mike watched him run and felt a tug at his heart and that unbearable itch on his back.

He hurried past the boys and caught up with Eddie, Richie was struggling to keep up.

"You should quit smoking, babe."

"I'm. Fine." Richie abruptly stopped, his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

Mike and Bill jogged in place beside Richie.

"You good?"

"Must. Catch. BREATH!" 

Mike and Bill looked at each other and grinned. They waited for Ben and then proceeded to keep on jogging.

"Oh. Sure. Leave. Me here. To DIE!" 

They laughed as they continued jogging, encouraging Ben to not give up who was struggling as they finished their first lap. After three more laps, Ben felt very much like collapsing to the ground.

"Looking good babe!" Bev rushed over to his side.

He tried to smile but his sides were hurting and his lungs were burning. He mouthed a thank you and she rubbed his back as she handed him her water bottle. Richie was the last person to finish his laps. 

"Oh my gods, Richie, breathe!"

"I. AM!" Eddie had his hands on his hips.

"Deep breaths! Do you need my old inhaler?" Richie was leaning forward and coughing, holding onto Eddie’s arm. Bev walked Ben over to the bleachers so he could catch his breath.

"Right, boys! It's time for some soccer!"

Half of the boys cheered as the other half groaned. The track team went to their coach. Eddie quickly kissed Richie on the top of his head who was now laying on the ground.  
Mike nudged his side with his foot.

"Go sit on the bleachers with the lovebirds." 

Richie held his arms up at Mike.

"Help."

Bill helped Mike drag Richie over to Bev and Ben so the track was free before they went over to the other boys to play soccer, Ben following behind. Soccer was a good distraction for Mike. He completely forgot about the itch.


End file.
